Bella and Edward are my Mom and Dad
by UltimateFanpire20
Summary: Edward and Bella had TWO babies, not one! NOTE: this is my first fanfic, so expect some mistakes. Please dont leave reviews pointing them out. Accidents happen.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

I'm sure most of you reading this have heard of Edward and Bella Cullen? Yea, they're kinda BIG in the small town of Forks, Washington. Well, Edward and Bella got married young (Bella was human, and 18, Edward was a vampire in the body of a 17 year old, but was really 108 years old). After their wedding, Bella and Edward went on their honeymoon at a little place called Isle Esme, a small island that Carlisle bought for his wife, Esme (Carlisle and Esme are Edward's "parents", and they're also vampires).

Bella got pregnant with what she THOUGHT was ONE half-human, half-vampire baby. Bella almost died giving birth to Renesmee, her daughter. BUT, what that stupid re-teller, Stephenie Meyer, DIDN'T tell you, was that Bella was pregnant with TWO half-human, half-vampire babies. Bella and Edward only kept ONE of those babies, Renesmee. But, what NO ONE else knew, was that I WAS THAT OTHER BABY.

My name is Halee, and I'm half-human, and half-vampire. Bella and Edward decided that they could barley take care of Renesmee, my sister, so they gave me away to a family in Los Angeles, California, Steve and Marie Smith.

Stephenie Meyer didn't even tell you HALF of what really happened when Bella and Edward found out that Bella was pregnant!

Now, you may be asking yourself, why couldn't Edward read my mind when I was still inside Bella, like he read Renesmee's. Well, I inherited some of Bella's genes, so, like Bella, Edward could not read my mind.

No one knows, except Steve and Marie, that I'm half-vampire. When Carlisle left me on their doorstep, he left a note that told them that I was half-vampire. Of course, they didn't believe him.

But, as I grew up, they started to notice some….well…let's say…_odd _things about me. I don't want to go into details, but you probably know what I mean.

And if you're asking yourself, "Wait, she's half-vampire. Vampire's don't age!" Let me remind you, that I'm only _half_-vampire. So I grow until I have the appearance of a 15 year old (thats what I am now), then I stop aging physically and continue to grow mentally forever. I'm not sure what I'll do when Steve and Marie die, but I'll think of something. I'll probably run down to Forks and stay with my _real _mom and dad, Bella and Edward.

I'm not supposed to tell _anyone _the truth about me. If I did, I can't even imagine what their reaction would me about me.

Well, as you probably already know, vampire can keep still, _very _still, without even trying, so Bella and Edward had to learn how to fidget around a little periodically, so it wouldn't look strange when they were so still.

I had to learn how to do the same thing. But, my human side fidgets, so it wasn't as hard for me as it was for Bella and Edward.

I know you're probably wondering about my diet, since I'm half-vampire and half-human.

Well, my human side likes normal food that other people eat, like pizza and all that stuff. But, my vampire side likes, what else, blood. But I try to do what my parents did, feeding on animals instead of humans. Its kind of an inside joke between our family; we call ourselves "vegetarians".

Since I'm half-human, I don't need to feed as often as a full vampire does. I feed every few weeks or so. But human food kind of tastes weird to me, like mush sometimes.

But, unlike my family, my eyes don't change as I get thirsty. My eyes are one color all the time ; Bella's eyes before she was turned, chocolate brown.

I think my friends sometimes notices strange things about me. I get aggravated at the smallest things a lot when I'm thirsty. The day before I feed, I'll be the maddest person ever, then the next day, I'm perfectly normal. They don't say anything, its just kinda natural for me now. Plus, the know if they ask, I'll explode on them.

Unfortunately, I don't think I can ever get serious with a guy, for a few reasons. One, I can't be with him until the day I die, because I won't. Two, I'd have to tell him my secret, and then he'd tell other people and then I'd be the freak of the school, and Steve, Marie and I would have to move away. Three, as he grows up, I'll be 15 forever. And lastly (not really lastly; there's a lot more reasons that I don't have time to list), if I were to get serious with him, I'd either have to change him, or let him die. And I don't want to have to make that choice.

I'm on the side of my dad, Edward. I don't want to change anyone, because I think everyone should have _real _lives, where they can grow up with their mate together and die together. Humans have _souls, _and I don't. I'm basically just a walking corpse. Hard, lifeless, no beating heart. Like a stone that can walk and talk.

But that doesn't mean I don't like my life. I do, I just sometimes wish that I would be fully human. That way I could have a boyfriend, and I wouldn't have to pretend to be something I'm not every day of my existence (I won't call it a _life_, because I'm not really alive).

But I do normal things like humans. I LOVE music. I play guitar, and I take lessons for guitar. I text my friends, listen to my iPod. I have crushes on celebrities; the Jonas Brothers are amazing!

Humans think that vampires are these things that sleep all day and come out at night, that can be killed by garlic or a steak to the heart. They think that they don't come out in photographs or mirrors. They think that vampires have HUGE fangs that stick out of their mouth, and they're prey is (for a girl) handsome men that happen to be walking down the wrong dark alley at night. They only think all that because Hollywood planted those ideas in their heads.

Well, for their information, vampires can come out during the day, just not when its _really _sunny, because our skin sparkles (mine only sparkles a little bit; it doesn't look weird, but yet it doesn't look abnormal). They can't be killed by garlic or a steak to the heart; they can only be killed if you shred him/her and burn the pieces. And anyway, our hearts aren't beating (well, mine beats a few times an hour, but not all the time). They can show up in photos and mirrors. They don't have fangs; they look like normal teeth like any human's. And our prey varies on what we like, sometimes its animals, sometimes its small kids or large adults. And another thing, vampires don't have to breathe, but it does feel strange if we don't. Breathing is just sort of a habit we've developed.

Vampires have friends and families and souls and jobs and LIVES!

I bet Renesmee is having a GREAT life right now. She's living with people who actually understand her feelings. She doesn't have to hide who she is to her family! I can't talk about certain things in front of Steve and Marie, but if I lived with Bella and Edward, it wouldn't even matter! Maybe I should run away (literally RUN away) to Forks to Edward and Bella. I could leave a note for Steve and Marie; they don't really care about me! They just think I'm a freak!

I only saw Bella and Edward for a few hours. All the Cullens were debating on weather to give me to a foster home, a family or to just let me stay with them. I wish they picked the last one…I miss all of them so much…Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward….even Renesmee. Dad said Mom was the most beautiful thing in the world…

And I really want to meet Jacob.

Jacob is a shape-shifter, he turns into a wolf. He was Bella's best friend when she moved to Forks. You see, Edward left Bella for a year or so because he thought that he was too dangerous for her, that he wasn't healthy for her. When that happened, mom had Jacob to fall back on.

Then, Jacob fell in love with mom. Bella loved him too, but she loved Edward more, and picked him over Jacob.

The wolves have this thing called imprinting ; its when you see a girl/boy and fall in love with them, kind of like love at first site, but different. The wolves can be anything the imprintee needs – a brother, a boyfriend, or a best friend. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee.

But, Jacob can never spend his life with her. No one can change him, because to the wolves, vampire venom is poisonous. So I don't really know how that can work out…

I'm sure you want to know a lot more, but sorry, I shouldn't have even told you this much. Well, thanks for listening to my story! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

"Halee! Come downstairs for breakfast!" Marie shouted. "Coming!" I said back. I groggily stepped out of bed. It was a very bright and sunny Saturday morning. Probably the type of weather where I either had to cover up, or not go out at all.

Once down the stairs, I said, "Wait..do you mean breakfast like pancakes or breakfast like…deer? (Marie didn't usually like me talking about anything relating to the "vampire world".)

"…Well….It doesn't matter….whatever you're in the mood for," she said. She usually didn't like saying "blood" either.

"Alright, good." I said sighing, "Because you know I hate that nasty human food. I'll be in the woods out back." I said.

I was lucky enough to have a small woods in my backyard. Not that big, but big enough and fully populated with the best animals. Deer, rabbits, squirrels (although I have to eat like 5 or 6 of those to really be satisfied), and the occasional fox.

Once I spotted my prey, I ran at inhuman speeds, not quite as fast as a full vampire, but not as slow as the average human, leaped and pounced down on it. I sank my teeth into the furry animal (not sure what it was I was so thirsty) and started to eat it. It didn't take much to satisfy me; it was just breakfast anyway.

I stood up, not a drop of the animal's blood on me, and headed back to the house.

I stepped through the screen door. Marie looked up from making her pancakes for Steve and herself.

"Have fun?" she asked, even though I knew she didn't really care, or want to know details.

"Yep." I responded, short and to the point. I didn't really consider hunting "fun", more as something I had to do.

Usually if I'm out hunting for a long period of time, usually more than 30 minutes, Marie will send Steve out to look for me, because they're afraid that a hunter will mistake me for an animal. I try to be quick, because 1) I don't like them coming to look for me when I've given myself over to my senses and 2) I didn't want to get shot.

"So what do you want to do today, Halee?" asked Steve.

"Well, I wasn't really planning on doing anything today…" I said nonchalantly.

"Why not?" Marie asked.

I gave her the "its kind of obvious" look. "Look how sunny it is!" I retorted.

Marie peered out the window. "Oh…right," she said, "Do you want me to go rent some movies or something for you?" she asked.

I really didn't want to make Marie go out for me, but there was absolutely NOTHING to do at the house.

"Um, sure. Can you get Disturbia, Get Smart and…hmm…10,000 BC?" I asked, trying not to sound mean.

"Sure. I'll get my keys," she said, turning to go grab them off the kitchen counter. She turned on her heel, and walked out the door.

Trying to avoid small talk with Steve, I headed upstairs to my bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened the door and headed in my room. It looked like any normal 15 year old's room. Tons of posters of the Jonas Brothers on my walls, 2 guitars on stands in the corner, a bed (I only sleep a few hours a week), a bookshelf, a closet full of clothes. Totally normal.

I decided to open my window for some fresh air (it got a little stuffy in my room sometimes).

I swung the window open. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadowy figure move. A chill went down my spine. Was it a stalker or something? I peered around the corner, and saw nothing. I decided to push it out my head, I was probably just seeing things anyway.

I sat down on my bed and put my iPod on. I only put in one ear, though, because I wanted to hear when Marie came back with the movies.

Just then, I heard little 'plinks' against my window. Another chill ran down my spine. I got up slowly and crept over to the window. Just after the last 'plink', I poked my head out the window, holding my breath.

I sighed. It was just my best friend, Drew. He was throwing pebbles at my window to get my attention.

Drew is my best friend, and I think he kinda likes me. He's funny, and smart and handsome. He was the first friend I made when I first got here to LA. I kinda like him too, and maybe I could go out with him if I knew he really likes me too, but nothing more. And I could never tell him my secret.

"Halee, oh, Halee! Throw down your hair!" he shouted, quoting the Brothers Grimm, but yet being his usual, stupid self.

I snorted, "Sorry, Drew! I don't think its long enough!" I said, throwing my hair over my shoulder to show him.

"Why don't you just use the front door?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. This just seemed funner." He said, with a smile.

"Well, my mom just went to get some movies. Wanna come in THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR and watch them?" I said with a chuckle. (I wasn't allowed to call Marie by her name around my friends,

"Sure," he shouted. "I'll meet you downstairs," he added.

I nodded, before turning away and running through my doorway. I bolted down the stairs, almost running into Steve who was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"In a hurry?" he asked.

"No," I said, out of breath, "Drew's here. He's gonna watch some movies with me, ok?" I asked

"Sure," Steve said.

"We're probably gonna hang out in the living room until Marie gets home with the movies, then we're gonna watch them in the basement," I said.

"That's fine," Steve said. He wasn't really interested in what I had to say, but he was trying to be like a good dad and listen.

There was a knock at the door. "That's Drew," I said, scooting past Steve to the door.

I turned the knob, and opened the door. And there in the entrance, leaning against the door frame, was Drew. Drew had blond hair and blue eyes, and, I had to admit, looked very attractive standing there.

"_Ok, I'll admit it, I like Drew,_" I thought to myself, "_And I kinda hope he likes me, too_."

"Hey there," he said, his voice like an angel.

"Hi," I answered. "My mom went to go get some movies," I said. "She's getting Disturbia, Get Smart and 10,000 BC," I told him.

"Sounds good," he said.

I stepped out of the way so he could come in. "So, did you like my quoting of those Grimm Brothers?" he asked, a sly smile on his face.

"Oh, yes, it was very regal," I answered sarcastically.

"Thanks!" he said, "So, do you want to make some popcorn or something so it'll be ready when your mom gets back with the movies?" he asked. He was looking directly in my eyes. His eyes were so bright…

I came back to reality. "Um, sure." I answered. I REALLY HATED popcorn, but I didn't want to act strange around him, so I agreed.

"_I'll just let him eat most of it,_" I thought to myself.

Drew walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of popcorn out of the cupboard (he was here so often, it was like his second home, and he was like the son that Steve and Marie never had). He stuck it in the microwave, set the time and pressed start. It revolved as it cooked.

"So, do you know when your mom will be home?" Drew asked. He grabbed my hands in his own. He stared down at them, then looked into my eyes. If I was human, my heart would be racing right now. I was speechless.

I stuttered for a moment before replying, "Um….oh! Um, I'm sure she'll be home soon."

Just then, I heard the door open. "Halee, I'm back!" Marie shouted. I yanked my hands out of his, not really meaning to; I panicked. I chuckled nervously and went up to Marie.

She looked up. "Oh! Hello there, Drew! Are you going to be watching movies with Halee?" she asked.

"Um, yea," he said. "We're making popcorn," He added.

Just then, the timer for the microwave went off. I headed over to get the bag. I grabbed a big bowl out of the drawer and poured the bag in it.

"Thanks for getting the movies, Mom," I said to Marie.

"Your welcome, sweetie," she answered, keeping up the act.

Drew grabbed the stack of movies and started walking toward me. "You got the popcorn?" he asked.

"Yup," I answered. I headed down to the basement. "You coming?" I asked.

"Yep," he said, a smile on his beautiful face.

We set the bowl of popcorn on the table, next to the movies. We plopped down next to each other on the couch. He grabbed my hand.

"You ready to watch the scary movie first?" he asked. I smiled. "I'm guessing you want to watch Disturbia?" I asked.

"Yep," he said, "And don't worry, if you get scared, I'll protect you," he said, a sly smile on his face.

I smiled back. Never in my life had I ever been _eager_ to be scared.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, I couldn't speak. I think he noticed, because he gave me a weird look. I quickly collected my thoughts and responded, "Oh, so you think that I'm gonna get scared at a movie like Disturbia? Its not even that scary!"

He smiled and said, "Sure, you say that now."

I'd seen Disturbia almost a dozen times, but it still freaked me out. So, I was kinda excited to see the end, because that's where it got freaky.

"You ready?" he asked. I simply nodded. He got up, popped the DVD into the player and started the movie.

* * *

The movie was almost over, and it was near the part where I freaked out. My theoretical heart was racing like mad. Kale was in the house… looking around for his mom…Oh god, here it comes.

Drew noticed that I was getting scared. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "I thought it wasn't that scary?" he said, in the form of a question, with a, "I told you so!" look on his face.

I gave him a "shut up" kind of look, and continued to watch the movie.

When Drew had his arm around me, it suddenly made me calmer. Maybe I'm Alice, and he's my Jasper…

The movie came to an end, but Drew kept me pulled tight against him. "So," he started, "Get a little scared there?"

"Fine, yes, I was freaked out," I admitted. "But thanks for being there when I was. Anyone else probably would've just laughed at me," I said, making a pout-face.

"Probably," he agreed.

I smacked his arm.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You're not supposed to agree so fast!" I said.

"Sorry, but its true," he said.

"…Yea, I know," I agreed with a chuckle.

He laughed too. "So, what movie do you wanna watch next? I picked the first one, so you can pick this one." He told me

"Umm..how about Get Smart?" I asked. "Sure," he agreed.

I wriggled out of his grasp and popped in the DVD.

About halfway through the movie, I realized that I hadn't slept all week. I leaned my head against his shoulder. I felt him look over at me, and I swore I felt him kiss the top of my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly, I felt a gentle jostling. I opened my eyes, squinting at the light from the TV. "Halee?" Drew asked.

I shrugged out of Drew's grasp and leaned forward. "Hi," I said sleepily, "Sorry I fell asleep during the movie." I apologized, while rubbing my eyes.

"Its ok," he said, a smile on his face. "You mumble when you sleep."

My eyes opened wide. What did he hear?

"What was I saying?" I asked, eager to hear his response.

"I couldn't understand much, just stuff about 'going back' and 'wanting to see them'," he explained. Well, at least I wasn't mumbling anything about him…

"Oh," was all I could say. I knew I was mumbling about mom and dad, but … no... I didn't want to think about them while I was with Drew.

There was an awkward silence between us. I broke it by saying, "So, since I fell asleep during the movie, can I make it up to you? Wanna go to the state fair or something?" I asked.

"Sure!" he said. "I'm going to make you ride all the rides,"  
he added.

I smiled and said, "You don't have to make me. I want to,"

"Awesome," he said. "And I'm guessing you want to skip the animals?" he asked.

I wrinkled my nose, like I smelled something bad (which I would if we looked at the animals). "Yea, you know I don't like watching animals sit there," I said with a chuckle.

"Neither do I," he added, "They smell really bad," he said.

"That's part of the reason I don't like to watch them," I said, standing up.

We both got up off the couch and headed upstairs. I started toward the door, but I noticed Drew wasn't behind me. He stopped near the coat closet.

"Don't you want to grab a jacket?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Nah. I'll be fine, its not that cold." I said.

Drew already had on a jacket, so we didn't have to stop near his house.

The California State Fair was a few blocks from my house, so I didn't bother to ask Steve to drive us.

Once we got there, Drew headed straight for the Ferris Wheel. I didn't argue, I just followed silently a few steps behind. Drew occasionally glanced back at me, smiling at me, probably just to make sure I was still behind him. I smiled back.

Drew reached his hand behind him, offering it to me. I grabbed it gingerly. I moved up by his side.

I saw him look over at me again and smile. I thought he was just excited to be at the State Fair, but, by the look in his eyes, I could tell that he was also excited about something else, but I just didn't know what…

Once we were on the Ferris Wheel, it began to slowly incline. I didn't want Drew to know that I was afraid of heights, but it was too late to tell him, because we were already half-way up. Drew still had his hand intertwined with my own.

Once we were at the very top of the Ferris Wheel, it jerked to a stop. I looked over at Drew. "Why did it stop?" I asked.

"I don't know," he asked, sounding as confused as I was.

"Well, at least there's a nice view," I added. The Ferris Wheel overlooks a small lake, and I was the perfect time of day: sunset. The sun's rays reflected off the water in the most beautiful way. The sky was pink, yellow and orange.

"Yea…" Drew agreed, sounding distant. I looked over at him. He was staring right into my eyes.

I never thought that Drew was one to show his feelings. But, oh boy, was I wrong.

He leaned closer and closer to my face, until our lips were inches away from each other. Then, they finally touched.

Words cannot describe the emotions I was feeling at that moment. It was a mix of shock, excitement, nervousness, and everything in between.

He pulled away from me, his eyes wide.

"Um…sorry. I…wasn't thinking…" he apologized.

"No, no!" I said, "its fine! .. I kinda liked it," I said, looking down.

"…You did?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "Yea,"


	6. Chapter 6

Drew looked up at me and smiled again. "So..I guess this means we're kinda…together..you know?" he asked.

"Yea, I guess it does," I agreed.

I shivered. I never realized how cold I was. Then I realized that I never brought a jacket.

Drew noticed that I was shivering. "Are you cold?" he asked.

I looked over at him, "A little bit," I responded.

He shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. I smiled over at him and said, "Thanks."

The Ferris Wheel began to descend back down to the ground. Once our cart was at the bottom, I opened the little door and stepped out.

It was a little dark outside; the sun was setting, but not fully set. Drew grabbed my hand and we began to walk toward the other rides.

We rode all of them; the spinny ones, the ones that were baby-ish, the Carousel – you name it, we rode it.

It was almost 9:30, so Drew and I decided to start heading home. But just as we reached the exit, there was a figure standing there in our way. It was a girl, in a very small white mini-skirt and a blue tank top. Her shoulder length brown hair was wavy, but her bangs were pinned back. She was wearing silver, strappy heels that made her look 3 inches taller than she actually was. Who is this girl, you may ask?

Anna, Drew's ex-girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry the last couple of chapters have been so short. I've been really busy lately. But I hope you like it!!**

I wanted to kill her. I wanted to rip her head off. I wanted to cause her IMMENSE PAIN.

Drew was going out with ME now. And she had to know that. Because everyone knew that Anna still liked Drew.

"Hey, guys!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Drew.

"Hi, Anna," I said, unenthusiastically.

She let go of Drew and looked over at me. "Oh. Hi, Halee." She replied. She stood in front of us again. I grabbed Drew's hand.

"So, how have you been, Drew?" Anna asked. Typical. Of course she was ignoring me.

"Good, how about you?" he said.

Drew and Anna continued to make small talk for a little while. The whole time, the hand that wasn't intertwined with Drew's was balled into a hard fist. My teeth were clenched tight.

I thought it was pretty clear that Drew and me were dating. I was wearing his jacket, he was holding my hand. Pretty DANG obvious….

"Well," Drew began, "We'd better get going. Its getting late."

He looked over at me. I faked a smile. "Yea." I responded.

"It was great seeing you, Drew," Anna said, obviously flirting.

"Yea, I'll see you around," he said.

Drew dragged me behind him as we walked home.

We finally got back to my house. I walked up the porch stairs, and Drew followed.

"Well, today was fun, don't you think?" he asked.

"Yea," I said, looking around, not wanting to look directly at him.

"Halee?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes. "What?" I asked, not meaning for it to come out as harshly as it did.

He looked taken aback. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

I exhaled deeply. "Its just Anna," I started, "I know she still likes you and she was totally flirting tonight. And…I was afraid…that you still liked her too," I said, averting his eyes again.

There was a few moments of silence.

"Halee," he said, taking my face in his hands, "I don't have feelings for Anna still. I can promise you that. I love _you_." He finished.

I smiled, "I love you too."

He kissed my cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow," he said.

"'Kay," I answered.

I stepped into the house, and shrugged off my jacket. But then I realized, that the jacket wasn't mine.

I ran back to the door and opened it quickly. "Drew!" I called.

He was walking across the grass to his house across the street and a few doors down.

He turned around sharply. He has a questionable look on his face. I ran out of the house and stopped where he was standing.

"You forgot your jacket," I said, handing it to him.

Drew shook his head. "Keep it for now," he said, "You might need to tomorrow or something."

I smiled again, "Thanks." I hugged him tightly. Once I let go, Drew said goodbye and began walking once again to his house.

I ran back up to my door and stepped inside. I ran upstairs to my room, quickly changed into my pajamas (just because they were more comfortable for the night than jeans – I wasn't actually going to bed)

I laid in my bed, thinking about Drew all night.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days at school were pretty normal. Drew and I hung out almost every night.

I was sitting in my room one night, when my cell phone rang. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is this Halee?" the voice asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Halee! Its Alice!" the voice shouted. My mouth dropped open.

"Alice CULLEN?" I asked.

"Yes! Halee, you've got to come to Forks! Edward's in trouble!" Alice yelled.

"Dad's in trouble!?" I asked, still in shock because it was her, it was really her! My aunt, Alice! I hadn't seen Alice in years!

"Yes, Halee! You've got to get a plane down up here _now!" _she said.

"Alice…I can't … I can't just leave LA! What about Marie and Steve! Can't you just run down here and then run me back with you?" I asked.

"There's not enough time!" she informed me, "Running would be too slow. I suppose I could drive down there…" she finished.

"Alice! You've got to! I can't catch a plane. What's wrong with Edward? What happened to him?" I had so many questions, and so little time.

"I'll explain on the way to Forks, there's not enough time now. I'll be at your house in a few hours," she said.

"Do you know my address and everything?" I asked.

"Yes, I got it from your school. I called. I said I was your aunt," she explained.

"Wait, Alice…how can you drive down from Forks to LA in a _few hours_?" I asked.

"I have my ways," she said in a mysterious voice, "I'll see you in a little while," she finished.

"Bye, Alice." I said, before hanging up the phone. I jumped off my bed and grabbed a backpack; if I was going to Forks for who knows how long, I thought I ought to pack something. I grabbed some clothes from the closet and drawers, and ran into the bathroom for my toiletries.

I threw my bag on my bed. Just then, the doorbell rang. I ran back downstairs to open it. It was, of course, Drew. He showed up at the completely wrong time.

"Hey," he said, kissing me on the cheek. This was it; I had to tell him the truth. I couldn't just tell him that I'm randomly leaving to Washington! I was planning on telling him soon anyway; we were getting pretty serious.

"Hi," I said, "Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. I stepped out of the way so he could come in. He sat down at the table.

"Ok, I'm just gonna get through this quick," I said.

"What is it?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

"Drew, I'm not from around here," I began.

"Well, neither am I, I'm from San Francisco," he said.

"No! That's not what I mean," I said, "Will you promise not to say anything until I'm done?" I asked. He simply nodded.

"Ok here goes," I said. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm not from California. I'm from a small town in Washington called Forks. Steve and Marie aren't really my parents. My real parents still live in Washington. And I know this sounds crazy, but … my parents….are…vampires," I said. His mouth dropped open.

"My dad was a vampire, and he got my mom pregnant on their honeymoon. My mom almost died giving birth to me, so he turned her into a vampire too. So, I'm…not…human."

**A/N: ooohhh cliff hanger! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been really busy. And now you can stop leaving reviews asking when the Cullens are gonna come in, because they'll be here soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Drew sat in silence for a few seconds. Then he said, "Well, if you're not human….what…are you?"

I looked down at my hands folded in my lap. "I'm technically _part _human….half, actually," I explained.

"…What's the other half?" he asked.

"…Vampire."

Drew sat in silence again. Then he said, "…You're half vampire?"

I simply nodded my head. I couldn't stand to look at him.

"Well, if you're half vampire…how come you can go in the sunlight?" he asked.

"…I'll just tell you all about me," I said. He nodded.

"Probably all you know about vampires is wrong. We don't burn in sunlight, or sleep in coffins all day and come out at night. We can't be killed by garlic or a stake to the heart – our hearts aren't even beating!

"This list could go on for a long time, but anyway, we can't go out when its really sunny, not because we'll die, but because we sparkle- I'm only half, so it doesn't look as abnormal as a full vampire. My heart only beats sometimes, and you can only kill vampires if you rip them but and burn the pieces," I finished.

I looked up at Drew. He was … _smiling_.

"Halee," be began, "I don't care what you are, vampire or human. I love you, and I think its kinda….cool that you're half vampire!" he said.

I smiled. I couldn't believe that he actually accepted me…sometimes I didn't even accept myself.

"Well…don't you want to know the most important thing?" I asked. Drew looked puzzled. "You know…what I eat?"

"You can tell me, but it doesn't matter. I'll love you no matter who…or what you killed," Drew said.

That sounded a little odd to me, but I told him anyway. "My real family, back in Forks, only eats animals. I do too," I explained.

"Oh! Well, that's better than killing people," Drew said.

Then I remembered the real reason for telling him all of this. "Drew, I'm leaving."

His eyebrows furrowed together. "You're….leaving?" he asked.

I nodded. Tears welled up in my eyes. "My aunt, Alice, called. She told me my dad's in trouble," I looked back up into his eyes, tears streaming down my face, "She's coming to get me. She needs my help. I can't just leave him. I don't know what happened, or is happening, to him- Alice didn't explain. She'll be here in a few hours." I said, sniffing.

"Halee, let me come with you," he said, grabbing my hands. I started to say something, but he put his finger to my lips, "Tell me everything there is to know about vampires, and I'll be able to help you."

I paused, "I don't know…"

"Halee, please. I want to help," he pleaded. He was begging now.

"...I'll be right back," I said. I ran up the stairs to grab my cell phone. I didn't know Alice's number, so I went to my Recent Calls and called the number. She picked up at one ring.

"Halee, what have you done?!?!" she asked, panicked.

"…What do you….oh," I said. Alice had seen me telling Drew about us.

I sighed and said, "Alice, I had to! I couldn't just leave randomly to another state without telling him why. I was planning on telling him anyway. I love him, and he deserves to know. He wants to help us save Dad. I can tell him everything he needs to know. He really cares about me, and accepts me the way I am," I explained.

Alice didn't say anything for a few seconds, before saying, "Alright, he can come. I can foresee him being a help."

"Thanks, Alice. Are you almost here?" I asked.

"I'm almost out of Oregon," she said, "I should be there in an hour or so," she said.

"I'll tell Drew to pack some things. Do you know how long we'll be gone?" I inquired.

"No idea, but pack enough clothes for at least 3 or 4 days," she said.

"Alright, see you in a few," I said. Alice hung up the phone. I threw my cell on the bed before running back down the stairs.

"I just called Alice," I said, halfway down the stairs, "she said she foresees you being a big help, so she said you could come, but you need to go home and pack some things for at least 3 or 4 days. She doesn't know exactly how long we'll be," I explained.

"Ok, I'll be back in a…wait…did you say she 'foresees' me being a big help?" he asked, looking perplexed.

"I'll explain later. Right now, you need to get home and pack. Alice will be here in an hour or so," I said

Drew headed for the door, and ran across the street home. In a few minutes, he was back. Together, we sat at the table playing cards (for lack of anything better to do), waiting for Alice to arrive.

About an hour and a half later, there was a knock at the door- Alice was here.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. With Christmas and all that, I just haven't had time. But I hope you like the chapter! **

Drew and I jumped up from the table to the door. I swung it open.

There she was. Stunningly beautiful, pixie-like, with short, spiky hair.

"ALICE!!" I screamed. I threw my arms around her. She hugged back, but then quickly released me.

"Halee, we have to go…now!" she said.

"But Alice, I still don't know _why _we're going anywhere! What's wrong with Dad?" I asked.

"Jane captured him. But she has your sister too. She doesn't approve or Renesmee, so she's threatening to kill them both," she explained.

"What does Aro and Caius and Marcus think of that?!?!" I asked, frantically.

"They don't know about it. She snuck out of Volterra somehow. But its up to us to stop her now!" she finished.

"And by 'us' you mean….?" I asked

"But 'us', I mean you, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Drew, and myself," she explained.

Alice turned on her heel and strode down the front porch steps and to her yellow Porsche. Drew and I followed, our bags in hand, not quite being able to keep up with Alice's graceful stride.

We stepped into the car, and we were off to Forks.

"Halee, can you please explain all of this to me?" Drew asked.

"Oh! Yea, of course!" I said. I explained everything to Drew. Everything about me, the Cullens and all their special powers, the Volturi, and basically everything there is to know about the vampire world.

After a few hours, I finally realized something. "Wait, Alice! Why are we going to Forks if Jane is in Italy?" I asked.

"She never went back to Italy…yet. We're not sure if she will, but right now, the path she's on doesn't require her to go back. She's at Forks High School. Edward, Nessie, and Jane are in the main gym," Alice explained.

"But what do the teachers think about a crazy vampire holding two other vampires hostage in a high school?" Drew asked.

"No one knows but us. Jane posted a sign on all entrances to the gym saying it was closed for cleaning. Of course, all the naïve, and frankly, stupid teachers believed her," Alice said.

I was silent for the rest of the ride. I was sharing my iPod with Drew, which we did until we arrived in Forks.

I remembered some parts of Forks, but not all of it. I remembered that it was always rained (like it was when we arrived), that it was really small, and that's about it. We passed my mom's old house on the way to the Cullens. We drove down the long, twisty, green road, until we finally arrived.

There it was. The south side of the house was made completely made of glass. The house was huge, and looked _very _expensive. And standing in front of the house was a group of beautiful creatures, so beautiful it was almost hard to look at them.

They all looked so different, yet they had the same pale skin, the same golden eyes, the same purplish bruises under their eyes. Their features were perfectly straight and angular. I thought in a moment they would all disappear.

I remembered seeing them for a brief amount of time when I was born, but I didn't remember them being this beautiful.

These people were the Cullens ….. my family.


	11. Chapter 11

I stepped out of Alice's Porsche, and hugged everyone. I missed them all so much. But there was no time for all that now…we had to save my dad and sister.

I introduced everyone (quickly) to Drew, then we were off.

I jumped on Emmett's back (since I couldn't run as fast as the other Cullens) and Drew jumped on Carlisle's.

We ran at super in-human speeds across town to Forks High School. Once we were there, we slowly approached the front doors.

Carlisle was the first to enter.

"…Ok, there's no one here. We'll be safe to fight," Carlisle said.

"Does anyone know where the gym is?" Emmett asked.

"There has to be a map around here somewhere…." Jasper noted.

Alice started walking away from the group. Apparently she was the only one who knew where the gym was.

The gym was across the school. Once we were there, Rosalie ripped the 'closed for cleaning' sign off the double doors.

Emmett was the first one to enter, clearly being the strongest. The rest of us slowly entered, not wanting to make any noise.

But that didn't matter, because Jane had already heard us.

"So, come to rescue your precious Edward and the Loch Ness Monster?" she asked, her voice dark.

"HER NAME IS RENESMEE!" I screamed, defending my sister. I jumped in front of Emmett, snapping my teeth at Jane. I heard Drew gasp behind me. I felt Jasper and Emmett restrain me.

Jane laughed. "Don't waste your strength, child. There's no way you can beat me."

I grinned. "Maybe not me," I began, "But all of us combined can!"

Everyone suddenly, as if on cue, got into battle stances, ready to attack.

Around the corner, I saw Dad and Nessie tied up, back to back on the floor.

Carlisle stepped forward. "How about you surrender, release Edward and Renesmee, no one gets hurt, and we don't tell Aro about this," he suggested.

Jane cocked her head to one side. "Now where's the fun in that?"

That set Emmett and Jasper off. They lunged forward at her neck. No one stopped them, but instead, joined in and jumped toward her.

Drew and I were the only ones who didn't join the fight. Instead, we headed to where Dad and Nessie were tied up, to free them.

"Dad!" I yelled, "Its me, Halee!"

"I know, sweetie. I'm sorry you have to see this. And I'm sorry we gave you away. It was wrong. After all this is over, you can come live with us, alright?" he said.

"Ok!" I said. Me, actually living with my _real _parents, for the first time in my existence!

"Um, Dad?" I began. Dad looked back up at me. "Drew knows all about us. So is it possible for him to live with us, too? Maybe…change him?" I asked.

Dad sighed. "I don't know," he said.

I didn't hover on the subject; there was more important things to think about. I focused on untying the intricate knots.

As I was freeing them, all I heard was snapping and growling. I was so afraid for them; I couldn't let any of them get hurt.

Once Drew and I had them untied, Dad kissed the top of my head, and ran to help with Jane.

"Halee, I'm going to go help your family," Drew said.

"No! Drew, you'll get killed!" I said, a horrified expression on my face.

"Halee, I want to help. I feel like…like I have to," he said.

I sighed. "Fine," I agreed. I kissed him lightly. "Go."

Drew ran to go join the rest of the Cullens. I wanted to go, but if I couldn't bear to watch it, I surely couldn't fight in it.

I peered around the corner, silently watching. Emmett and Jasper were still snapping their teeth at her. Carlisle was swinging away at her face & neck area. And what were the girls doing? Well, they were doing what girls to best: pulling Jane's hair and trying to rip off her earrings.

Suddenly, I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. Nothing was wrong with _me_…it was Drew. Jane had him in a headlock. Then, she threw him against the south wall, pinning his arms at his sides.

Then, the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened. Jane swooped down, and bit a chunk of Drew's neck…completely off.

**A/N: oooh, another cliff-hanger! So, what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Questions? Comments? What do you think is gonna happen? Leave a review! :^)**


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't say anything. I was speechless. Drew slid to the ground, & I was INFURIATED.

"AHHH!!!!" I screamed. I lunged myself & Jane & tore her apart. It took me all of 3 seconds.

"START A FIRE! DAD, COME OVER HERE NOW!" I yelled. Dad ran over to where I was headed – towards Drew.

I could barley stand to look at him; it was too hard. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Dad, you have to change him! He can't die like this!" I said.

"I agree, Halee. Jane is a terrible person, and she,"

"DAD, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" I yelled.

Edward didn't hesitate any longer. He bent his head down, and bit on the part of Drew's neck that wasn't gone.

"Drew, baby, its gonna be ok," I whispered. "If you can hear me, I'm here. I won't leave you. I promise."

Drew's eyes flashed open. There was a mix of shock & immense pain on his beautiful face.

"Is it working?" I asked Dad.

"Yes, the venom is beginning to spread. We can't risk moving him, so we'll have to leave him here," he explained.

I nodded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a huge fire. Jasper and Emmett were carrying the scraps of Jane and throwing them into the fire.

* * *

About three days past, and I never left Drew's side. His eyes slowly began to open again.

"Drew! Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "Dad! He's waking up!"

Edward ran over to where Drew was laying.

Drew's eyes were fierce red. He was even more beautiful than he was before. His blonde hair was perfect. His features were sharper, and his arms were very muscular. His mouth pulled into a smile.

"Halee?" he asked, his voice smooth & angel-like.

"Drew," I started, smiling, "You're a vampire."

**A/N: That's it! I hope you liked it! I mite write a sequel if I get enough requests for one :].**


End file.
